Did You Mean it?
by Mossadartninja
Summary: What I think should (and it will) happen in Berlin


Their orders had been to track Bodnar, which they had, and then call in for backup when they had located him, which they had followed to a t. Now they were relaxing, and waiting for their flight the next day.

"For Berlin," he said, holding his hand out to her. "They're playing our song." Almost reluctantly she stood and let him lead her to the dance floor. He laced his fingers with hers and slid his arm around her waist. She tried to grip his arm, but he pulled her closer to him, forcing her arm around his neck so it was resting on his shoulder.

Ziva could feel Tony watching her as they spun around the dance floor. She raised her head to meet his soft gaze. His green eyes appeared to twinkle under the multi colored lights paired with their twirling movements. She could feel him pulling her closer and closer as the song progressed, and after a few more steps she let herself truly feel him.

They never broke their gaze as they spun, and, as if by instinct, Tony leaned forward and brushed his lips gently against her temple. He felt her steps falter for a split second, but other then that she was unresponsive to the tender action. There was a short pause before they both leaned forward at the same instant, their lips meeting somewhere in the middle.

And everything stopped.

There was no music, no other people in the club. There was no Bodnar, no mission.

Just them; kissing one another. It was much unlike that time all those years ago when they were undercover. This time it wasn't hurried and fierce. There was no battle for dominance or haste to remove clothing.

It was just them, doing something that they had wanted to do for years.

They broke apart suddenly, reality yanking them back to everything else that had to be done. The song had ended without them realizing and a new one with a much faster beat had begun. Reluctantly they parted, though their hands stayed entwined, and made their way back to their seats.

They called it a night half and hour later, around ten, and made their way back to the hotel. Ziva made a beeline for the bathroom leaving Tony alone in the main room to change. Just like in Paris they had been forced to share a room, and a bed, and after what had happened a couple hours ago, Tony was feeling nervous. He stripped down to his boxers and then pulled on a Navy blue t-shirt and sweat pants before lying down on the bed and closing his eyes.

Ziva emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing the shirt she had been earlier that day and a pair of baggy pants. She quietly made her way over to the bed and lay down on her side, facing Tony. He didn't stir immediately, but after a second he turned his head to her, his eyes examining her as she hugged the pillow, watching him.

"Did you mean it?" she whispered, almost inaudibly.

"What?" he asked.

"When we kissed, did you mean it?"

"What is there not to mean? I kissed you because I wanted to, and I hoped you did too." There was a short pause before she continued.

"I did," she mumbled. "What do we do now?" He thought about it for a second, wondering the best way to approach this.

"Well I was kinda hoping we could kiss again," Tony laughed, mostly joking, but deep down he knew it was true. He watched as Ziva sat up slightly and moved her body closer to his before bending down, pressing her lips to his. His hands instinctively wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him as she gently stuck her tongue out and licked his lips. He willingly opened his mouth for her, meeting her as she began to probe. She let out a small moan and let her full weight rest on him, tangling her fingers in his hair.

"How far are you planning on taking this?" Tony gasped when she pulled back for air.

"I am in no rush," she panted. "But I have also been waiting seven years for this." He let out a small chuckle before rolling them over so he was lying on top of her.

"Only seven?" he laughed before locking his lips against hers again. He slowly pushed his hands up her torso, pulling her shirt with up too.

"No bra," he commented as he pulled the striped cloth from her arms and tossed it across the room.

"Who sleeps in a bra?" she groaned, throwing her head back as he began tenderly massaging her breasts. She clawed helplessly at the headboard above her as he took one in his mouth.

"Someone who is going to be sleeping next to a coworker that they weren't planning on having sex with," he said as he switched sides.

"I don't see someone fitting that description here." She ran her hands up his arms and back down his chest, fisting her hands in the soft fabric of his shirt. He sat back on his knees and pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it across the room with her top. As soon as he lay back down she rolled them over so she was on top again.

"I know that I have told you this multiple times, _I like it better on top_." He let out a small laugh as she began to kiss along his jaw line to his neck and then down his chest.

"What are you planning on doing down there?" Tony groaned as she ran her tongue along the hem of his pants.

"What do you think, Tony?" she laughed. Her breath was hot against his suddenly cold skin and watching her ease his pants off was just furthering his arousal even more.

"Ziva," he moaned as she ran her tongue along the inside of his calf. He tangled one hand in her hair and the other in the bed sheets next to him as she suddenly dragged her tongue along his hardened member.

"Oh God, Ziva." He could feel the vibrations of her laugh as she completely enveloped him in her hot mouth. "Please," he begged, "I can't take it anymore, I need to be in you." She dropped him from her mouth and shed her pants before climbing back up his body.

"With all your jabber, Tony, I thought it would take more then that to make you beg," she whispered in his ear.

"It's 'with all your _talk_' not jabber."

"Is now really the time to be correcting me?"

"Yes," he laughed and rolled her over again before suddenly thrusting into her. They both gasped at the sudden and rather unexpected change in position.

"So how accurate was all that _jabber_?" he asked as he began thrusting in and out of her. She could barely nod as her mouth fell open and she gripped the sheets so tightly they almost ripped. She dug her heels into his back, making it hard for him to move but at the same time it felt so good that he didn't care. It wasn't long before both of them fell over the edge, screaming out, not caring who heard.

"That was…" Tony mumbled as he rolled off her and pulled her against his side.

"Something we should have done years ago," Ziva finished, tucking her head under his chin and throwing her arm across his chest.

"And something we will do for many years to come?"

"That is not a question," she laughed and gave a small nod before drifting to sleep.

"How did we get here?" Tony asked, lightly stroking Ziva's bare back with the tips of his fingers.

"We flew," she answered, not understanding what he meant.

"Not _here,_ here. I mean, like lying in bed naked together after having sex, multiple times, here."

"Oh, I do believe alcohol was involved."

"And some dancing."

"And a dash of love." She lifted her head from his chest to look at him. They stared at each other for a second before Tony gently lifted her chin a little more and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Ziva," he whispered after they parted, though their faces still hovered very close to the others.

"I love you too, Tony." Without missing a beat she captured his lips again, winding her arm around his neck to keep him where he was.


End file.
